Rei Hino (anime)
Rei Hino is the civilian identity and present-day incarnation of Sailor Mars. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Rei is a fiery, boy-crazed miko with ambitions to become a singer, songwriter, model, voice actress and eventually settling down into marriage. Her relationship with Usagi was turbulent, and the two often argued with each other. Rei even admitted at one point, she felt like Usagi was not a fit leader. Regardless, she is extremely loyal to her. She seemed to show her affection to the people she cares the most about in odd ways, such as her teasing Usagi, which often hurt her feelings, especially in the early parts of the series, or joking with Yuuichirou. Though Rei sometimes bickered with Usagi, she clearly cared about her and valued her friendship very much, and often seemed closer to her than the other Senshi. (In the Stars season, she was the first person whom Usagi told that Mamoru had not contacted her, and Rei was so distraught that she wondered out loud why Usagi had to suffer so much). Rei attends a separate school from the other girls, a private Catholic school run by nuns. She works at Hikawa Shrine with her grandfather who was the head priest. Rei's personality reflects her Sailor Mars power. She is a hot head, who gets into a angry rage quite easily. She is shown to be tough on others from time. Appearance She has straight long black hair with a purple shine and black/purple eyes. She stands at about 160 cm or 5 feet 3 inches. She is often seen wearing her red and white traditional miko uniform or her winter school uniform. Her summer uniform has her wearing a light gray formal vest with a white short sleeved sailor fuku with a dark red ribbon tied in the center, gray skirt, white knee-high socks and black shoes. Her fuku is dark green with red linings. Her primary casual appearance has her wearing a teal leather jacket with an orange turtleneck, purple skirt, orange stockings and shoes. Her uniform in Sailor Stars is the same as her winter school uniform from her middle school but has a minor color change. Biography Sailor Moon Rei Hino first appears in episode 10, scolding her grandfather for annoying the girl visitors of the shrine, and Usagi and her friends note of how pretty she is. Due to Jadeite's evil presence in the shrine, Rei uses Akuryo Taisan order to drive it away, only to accidentally place the ward on Usagi, causing her to faint and fall over. Rei apologizes for her actions, and admits that her predictions have been inaccurate recently. An angry woman accuses Rei that it is her fault that many people are disappearing, causing Rei to show her temper (which gets worse after this episode). The next day, after witnessing it, Usagi tells Rei that another bus has disappeared, which again, causes Rei to get angry and repeats that she has nothing to do with it. As Usagi and Luna leave, Rei discovers a pen on the ground, and realizes that Jadeite is suspicious. Consulting the fire, it tells her that Jadeite is the one behind the disappearances, but before she is able to do anything, Jadeite transports her to the other world and is captured by the Youma Kigaan. When struggling to get free, the symbol of Mars appears on her forehead. Usagi (now as Sailor Moon) attacks the youma and frees Rei. Rei transforms into Sailor Mars, and destroys the youma with Fire Soul. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Luna are able to save the kidnapped people with the help of Tuxedo Mask. Throughout the first season, Rei and Usagi constantly fight and bicker over everything. Rei calls her a crybaby and weak, claiming that she is not fit to be the leader of the Sailor Senshi, and that she should be the leader instead. Despite this, Rei and Usagi have respect for each other, as well as a friendship, and Usagi even entrusted Rei with the Moon Stick when she was trying to infiltrate the Dark Kingdom. Also, Rei had a brief relationship with Mamoru in the middle of the first series, until he awoke as Prince Endymion and Usagi awoke as Princess Serenity. Mamoru seemed to tolerate the relationship, while Rei enjoyed it. In episode 45, Rei dies during her fight with two of the DD Girls. Later, she appears in front of Usagi as a spirit/illusion with the other Inner Senshi, encouraging Usagi to keep fighting and not stop, and that they will always be with her. She combines her powers with the others when Princess Serenity uses the Silver Crystal against Super Beryl. After Usagi dies, Rei, along with everyone else, is reincarnated, but has no memory of her past on the Silver Millenium, being a Sailor Senshi, or her friendship with the others. Sailor Moon R Rei lived for two months her normal life until the arrival of a new enemy, Ail and An, forcing Luna and Artemis to restore all the Sailor Senshi's memories, including hers. She became Sailor Mars once again. Sailor Moon S Some time after the battle with the Black Moon Clan, Rei begins to have visions of a dark force, threatening to destroy all life on the planet. Her vision includes three lights that combine and vanish, and a mysterious figure shrouded in shadows. She later becomes one of the first victims of the new enemy, the Death Busters, when a Daimon extracts her pure heart. But she and her fellow Senshi are saved by two mysterious figures and her pure heart crystal is returned to her. Sailor Moon SuperS Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Trivia *Rei's membership number in the Three Lights Fan Club was 2906. *In the anime, Rei had four image songs: Eternal Melody, Flame Sniper, My Boyfriend, Arranged by the Stars, and Holy Flame Love ~Fire Soul Love~. She also shared an image song with Ami Mizuno called I Can't Leave Her Alone. *Hitoshi Doi states that Kunihiko Ikuhara was responsible for much of Rei's changed personality in the anime.Information about Kunihiko Ikuhara on Hitoshi Doi's Sailor Moon database *Both of Rei's relatives who appeared in the anime (her grandfather and her cousin (who appeared in Sailor Stars) ended up being turned into a monster-of-the-day. *In the beginning of the Sailor Stars arc, Rei/Sailor Mars and Michiru/Sailor Neptune are paired up in Nehellenia's world of nightmares. After Sailor Neptune manages to easily see through Nehellenia's illusion (a flame consuming both their fukus), Rei begins to question her own intuition. **Despite this, Sailor Neptune actually says that she does ''believe the fact that she has more experience than Sailor Mars plays a part in that. Moreover, after Sailor Mars manages to save Sailor Neptune, the aforementioned actually acknowledges her sense of intuition. *Rei seemed to behave like her original manga incarnation in her debut episode. *In volume 10 of the tankoban release of the manga, Naoko noted that even though she (somewhat) regretted the decision for Rei's personality in the anime to be different from her personality in the manga, she's happy that people like both versions of the character. *Despite being a Shinto priestess, she attends a Catholic school. *In the original English dub, Rei's name was only very slightly changed, Romanized as "Raye" (same pronunciation). *In the DiC's version of the dub, she was introduced 3 episodes earlier than the original japanese version, as DiC cut of some episodes, thus making her the fastest sailor scout to be introduced, introduced just 2 episodes after Ami Mizuno. Gallery ''For images of the anime incarnation of Rei Hino, please see Rei Hino (anime)/Image Gallery. References Category:Anime Biographies